its_showtimefandomcom-20200214-history
Tawag ng Tanghalan
Tawag ng Tanghalan (lit. Call of the Stage) is an amateur singing competition currently aired as a segment of the noontime show It's Showtime that first aired on January 2, 2016. Dubbed as "Your all-time favorite search for outstanding amateur talents", the competition is open to Filipino contenders from Metro Manila, Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao. This is the latest revival of the original Tawag ng Tanghalan talent search show which debuted in 1953–1972 and later revived in 1987–1988. OPM legends like Armand Panlilio, Nora Aunor, Novo Bono Jr., Pepe Pimentel, Edgar Mortiz and Diomedes Maturan were among the biggest winners of the original show. Noven Belleza emerged as the grand champion for the first season that spanned a year (2016-2017). The second season of the regular edition premiered on June 12, 2017 and ended on June 2, 2018 with Janine Berdin emerged as the grand champion for second season. The third season of the regular edition premiered on June 25, 2018. Overview Regional contenders from Metro Manila, Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao compete daily on a live performance and are scored by a panel of judges. The criteria for judging are as follows: *Tone quality 40% *Voice projection 30% *Stage impact 20% *Intonation 10% For the Semi-Finals and Grand Finals Round, scores from text votes (50%) of madlang people (audience) and hurados' (or judges') scores (50%) are combined to decide a winner. However, if the contender goes off-tune or if the judges deem his/her performance to be particularly bad, the punong hurado (or head jury) will signal the gong-master with his hand to hit the gong three times, thereby stopping the performance and eliminating the contender, à la-Major Bowes Amateur Hour. The daily winner can challenge the current defending champion and claim the golden microphone. Contestants who achieve a five-time winning streak will advance as a semi-finalist but may opt to continue up to ten times and become part of the Hall of Fame. The longest winning streak achieved so far is 10 times. Among the semi-finalists, a Grand Champion will emerge in the Grand Finals. Losing contenders may come back to compete, known as Resbak. For Semi-Finalists, it is known as Ultimate Resbak. Cast 'Main hosts' *Vhong Navarro *Anne Curtis *Vice Ganda *Amy Perez *James Reid *Nadine Lustre 'Host relievers' *Jugs Jugueta *Teddy Corpuz *Jhong Hilario 'Gong masters' *Jhong Hilario (a.k.a. "GONG-cilor Jhong") *Teddy Corpuz (a.k.a. "Teddy-set-GONG") *Ryan Bang (a.k.a. "GONG-bassador" and "Ryan BANG-BANG-BANG") *Jugs Jugueta 'Guest hosts' *Kim Chiu (2016-2017) *Robi Domingo (2016-2017) *Angel Locsin (2016-2017) *Luis Manzano (2017) *Pia Wurtzbach (2017) *Bela Padilla (2017) ''TNT'' Updates hosts *Jugs Jugueta *Teddy Corpuz *Tyang Amy *Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla *Vice Ganda *Hashtags *GirlTrends 'Former hosts' *Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla (2016) *Kuya Kim (backstage host) Judges The jury or hurados are mainly composed of professional singers and composers in the Philippines. Including those who became contenders or grand champions of the original Tawag ng Tanghalan. Among the panel of judges, one is called the punong hurado or head jury. At most, 5 judges are present each day. 'Head judges' *Rey Valera *Yeng Constantino (reliever *Louie Ocampo (reliever) *Ogie Alcasid (reliever) *Gary Valenciano (reliever) *Billy Crawford (reliever) 'Regular judges' *Yeng Constantino *Louie Ocampo *Ogie Alcasid *Billy Crawford *Edgar Mortiz (Year 1 Quarter 1-2) *Rico J. Puno *Erik Santos (Season 1 Quarter 3-present) *Jaya (Season 1 Quarter 3-present) *K Brosas *Karla Estrada *Karylle *Kyla (Season 1 Quarter 3-present) *Mitoy Yonting *Nyoy Volante *Jolina Magdangal (Kids edition-present) *Jed Madela (Kids edition-present) *Sitti (Year 2 Quarter 2-present) Prizes 'Daily Round' Daily winners receive ₱10,000, with a consolation prize of ₱5,000 to the other contenders. The defending champion receives ₱25,000 and may continue to defend the golden microphone; losing contenders, however, can come back and try again, known as Resbak. 'Semi-Finals Round' The total earned prizes may vary among Defending Champions who advanced as semi-finalists with a winning streak of five times or more. The top two advance as Grand Finalists and receive ₱150,000 and a gold medal. Losing semi-finalists who lost can become Ultimate Resbakers or Wildcard and will receive the same prize as Grand Finalist. 'Grand Finals Round' The Grand Champion will receive cash prize, a house and lot from Camella, music package from JB Music, negosyo package, a recording contract from Star Music and a trophy, plus ₱2,000,000 cash. The 2nd and 3rd place will receive ₱500,000 and ₱250,000 cash respectively. Those who are able to advance to the Top 6 but were not able to advance to the Top 3 were given a consolation prize of ₱100,000 cash. Season 1 (2016–17) The final score of each Semi-Finalist will be the combined hurados' (judges') scores (50%) and public text votes (50%) during the week-long competition. 'Quarter I' The first quarter of the contest covered the months from January to March. The week-long showdown took place on March 28–April 2, 2016. Click here. Maricel Callo (Mindanao) and Mary Gidget Dela Llana (Luzon) were the first two grand finalists. 'Quarter II' The second quarter of the contest covered the months of April and May. The week-long showdown took place on June 6–11, 2016. Click here. Pauline Agupitan (Luzon) and Marielle Montellano (Visayas) were announced as the 3rd and 4th grand finalists. 'Quarter III' The third quarter of the contest covered the months from June to September. The week-long showdown took place on October 3–8, 2016. Click here. Eumee Capile (Luzon) and Noven Belleza (Visayas) were announced as the 5th and 6th grand finalists. 'Quarter IV' The fourth quarter of the contest covered the months from Originally October 2016 to December 2016, later October 2016 to February 2017. The week-long showdown was originally scheduled for December 2016, but was postponed to February 20–25, 2017. Click here. Carlmalone Montecido (Visayas) and Sam Mangubat (Luzon) were announced as the 7th and 8th grand finalists. 'Wildcard' All semi-finalists who lost were now Ultimate Resbakers. They competed again and had another chance to qualify for the Grand Finals. The week-long showdown took place on February 27–March 4, 2017. Click here. Rachel Gabreza (Metro Manila) and Froilan Canlas (Luzon) were announced as the 9th and 10th grand finalists. 'Grand Finals' The week-long showdown for the Grand Finals took place on March 6–11, 2017 held at Resorts World Manila. Click here. Noven Belleza from Visayas emerged as the Grand Champion, followed by Sam Mangubat and Froilan Canlas as runners-up. 'Elimination table' Click here. Season 2 (2017–18) 'Semi Finals' The final score of each Semi-Finalist will be the combined hurados' (judges') scores (50%) and public text votes (50%) during the week-long competition. 'Quarter I' The first quarter of the contest covered the months from June to August. The week-long showdown took place on August 7–12, 2017. Click here. Jovany Satera and Alfred Relatado (Mindanao) were the first two grand finalists. 'Quarter II' Click here. 'Quarter III' Click here. Controversies Rey Valera has often as a judge been criticized by viewers and critics alike for his offensive comments to contestants regarding their physical appearance. He has received backlash on the internet for repeated incidences of body-shaming several female contestants and failing to focus on the contestants' singing skills. Karla Estrada's qualification as a judge has also been questioned by some viewers. Judges' scores and text votes results are also questioned by many viewers either for lack of transparency, a faulty system that fails to confirm their votes thru SMS, allegations of unfair judging and similar claims that the show is rigged. In the 2017 Grand Final, acclaimed actress Nora Aunor, the original Tawag ng Tanghalan Grand Champion in 1968, was scheduled to be the special judge but pulled out at the last minute due to a conflict with Vice Ganda, one of the main hosts of the show. According to reports, Aunor believed Ganda's brand of insult comedy was against her moral beliefs and made her deeply uncomfortable with the idea of being on the show. Category:Segments